Dust on the wind
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: In alternate universe, where Tokyo is like the old American West in beginning of the last century. You know a couple rewiew their concepts and turned threesome. Fem. Kaneki / Touka /? Is Tokyo Ghoul in Wild West style . I am posting this fic on AO3 too ( my ao3 username is kenyakaneki ) . First time that i post a TG fic in english on ffnet .
1. New life

**_Warnings: violence (torture, rape, shooting); nudity; sex scenes; polyamorous relationships; bisexuality; alternate universe, some ooc._**  
 ** _Couples : /Touka /? ; Hikari/Arata ; Eto/Tatara ._**  
 ** _Rated : MA/E/+18_**  
 ** _In alternate universe, where Tokyo is like the old American West in beginning of the last century. You know a couple rewiew their concepts and turned threesome._**  
 ** _Fem. Kaneki / Touka /? Is Tokyo Ghoul in Wild West style ._**

Chapter 1: New life **Chapter Text**

Initial Note: This story is set in a place that is a Japanese mix with the old western of United States. technology is similar to the first half of the 20th century. Everyone is human. Hikari Mom and Dad Arata are alive. The Kirishima family is all here, but i will make some changes in relation to the canon work . Kaneki is female and is called Kana Kaneki. There will be a threesome between Touka, fem. Kaneki and the husband of Touka. That will have its name revealed in Chapter 3. There will be scenes of rape and torture. And gunplay. This is western after all. I will endeavor to switch romance with action scenes. Wish me luck .  
Oh yeah ! Women in this universe married too early. 15, 16 years.  
Ages:  
Kaneki: 23;  
Touka: 20;  
Hikari: 37;  
Arata: 39;  
Ayato and Hinami: 4 years;  
Eto: 18;  
Tatara: 32 years.  
More ages will be revealed throughout history.  
Narrator P.O.V.  
"The hot summer wind from blowing through the silent streets of Tokyo. Yes, summer. Still. For soon, the school year would restart and children return to school. And the holiday formany people would end.  
On a street in the city center, close to 13 hours, a young woman with purple hair down a diligence accompanied by her little son. She goes to work. She is small . But, make no mistake. She belongs to Kirishima family. A tough group to crack. Do not miss bullets. It's best not to mess with her. Her sight is good. You can call her Touka.  
Touka holding the son Ayato by the hand . Always paying attention to everything around her . The little boy remained silent. When they were almost at the destination, Touka crossed with a beautiful girl with black long big hair. The heart of our young jumped. The other girl was beautiful.  
Touka blushed when the other looked at her. And reciprocal was true. So true that the other woman was leaving soon. Touka tried to ward off the disturbing thoughts of the head before Ayato realized something.  
Our woman walked to a store called "Kirishima armaments and company." It was her family store.  
Upon entering the store ..  
"Glad you came, Touka -chan. I was very hungry."  
"I am here , mom. I do not believe that school holidays are almost over. So, i will not need to move the Ayato every day." Said Touka.  
"Wow, mom! That's not fair. The summer so cool!" protested the boy.  
"My beautiful grandson is right, daughter. Summer is so cool." Said the woman.  
"Mom, there's someone waiting order?"  
"No, my daughter. No one."  
"So you can go, Mom. I take it from here. Ayato, behave while at Grandma's house. Even more, sonny."  
Touka took the child in her arms and kissed him on the forehead. And said goodbye to her mother. Let's work . The service ends only ace 19 hours.

Ayato went hand in hand with his grandmother. For an afternoon with her. In class times, our little spends the day at school. Already in holiday times, he stays with his mother in the morning and grandma in the afternoon. Ayato attends kindergarten from since two years old . He likes the school. But also the summer. Unfortunately, this summer has been particularly difficult for him. His father had left for job two months ago . With the forecast return in a year.  
All Ayato wanted daddy back. He missed the banter, the naps, the stories.  
Spend the afternoon at Grandma's house was cool . Grandma was like mom. Just a little more nervous.

Hikari loved afternoons spent with her grandson. She was amused enough. It was not the same thing as a child, but it was very exciting. All she wanted was her husband decreased the workload a bit and take more time at home too.

Kaneki was eager. A job in Tokyo. This is wonderful . Although it is at a school in the outskirts. Does not matter . It is a job in Tokyo. Currently, she lives in a hotel. This until find some family house that rent rooms for spinster of 23 years totally independent . But it's hard . Oh, prejudiced people! Even in Tokyo is so. It's been two weeks since she got here and nothing.

This afternoon Kaneki's heart jumped. She was walking on the street. When she crossed with a very woman, but very beautiful. She was an young woman with chanel haired partially covered her face. And in purple colour . She was short, thin and graceful. That little beauty. But, at her side, a warning sign: a small child. Oh damn ! Why the girls and the most adorable guys are always committed? Or do not have the same orientation as me?

Trying to clear the thoughts, Kaneki went to the Saloon Aogiri.  
Just enter the store, Kaneki already felt better. No more disturbing thoughts for today.  
That establishment was a mixture of bar and restaurant. The atmosphere was very pleasant. Kaneki knew this place as soon as arrived in Tokyo. The owners of the bar, Eto and Tatara, sympathized with her.  
Eto was a teenager just 18 years, without children. They say she was a devil to shoot. Level aiming Kirishima. Eto was super humorous, outspoken. She loved to read and write. When she was not at the bar, she wrote horror novels under the pseudonym Sen Takatsuki. Even before they met, Kaneki already loved writing Eto. Eto had a long hair curly green. And eyes in the same color. She was short.  
Already Tatara, her husband, was a silent man. It was not Japanese. It came from somewhere in China judging by the accent. The funny thing was that his height contrasted with the size of the wife. He had white hair. And eyes the color of blood.  
Kaneki walked into the bar and sat at a table at the bottom of the saloon.  
Eto come meet it.  
"Kaneki-san. It's good to see you here. How are you?"  
"I spend well, Eto-san. But , i am still unsuccessful in my search."  
"I bring good news."  
"That's great! You can to tell !"  
"Well. I'm aware of a family home that is accepting unmarried girls to rent room. The reputation of the family is good. Take here the card with the information. The owner's name is Touka. You find her easily in the morning . "  
"Thank you, Eto-san. I'm very, very happy."  
"You're welcome. By the way what are you going to ask?"  
"I want a good iced lemon tea and a caramelized banana (it is a Chinese sweet), please."  
"Okay." Eto said.  
Kaneki could not be happier. Finally, out of that hotel. You know . It's people to be looking at what you do for a living. Not to mention the strange types she looked there. They said until wanted criminals frequented that hotel. But, do what. It was the only cheap hotel and with some decency there.

The next day, Kaneki went to the place written on the card.  
She rang the bell.  
The house was beautiful. Had a beautiful garden. The front was beautiful. The balcony had a table with 2 chairs and many plants.  
Kaneki almost jumped when the door was opened. The beautiful young woman who had crossed to her way the day before was there.  
Touka also got a surprised and perturbed. But ,she composed himself.  
Kaneki took breath away and said:  
"My name is Kana Kaneki. I am looking for rooms for rent. Touka-san, the owner of this place, is here ?"  
Touka replied: "I am Touka, the owner of that residence . Please table sit . Let's talk."


	2. Yamori and tenant

**Initial note :** **In this chapter, we talk about the Yamori. What about the early days of Kaneki as Touka's tenant .There will be mentions of violence and rape here. But , not too graphic. And another mature things .**

Narrator P.O.V.

"At some lair well, well, well away ...

Yamori was bored. His last victim was so bland. He has got more interesting girls. But the latter. Did not resist . She did not scream. She did not cry. That sucks! He was so bored that ended up killing his victim. A really unusual fact because he didn't kill his victims .

Yakumo Oomori, aka Yamori, was a criminal rather sought. His criminal record was as follows: Intimidation, theft, assault, murder, torture, rape. He was very good at shooting. And very good at hiding. Fact that made him difficult to capture.

In recent years, Yamori had to reduce the most violent activities. Because the area where he worked was policiade by a sheriff hard nut to crack. But unfortunately, this sheriff was transferred to a city far away. They say it would be for one year only. Although Yamori want the old sheriff has gone to hell.

Yamori had some peculiarities to rape. Only kidnapped virgins, with more than 16 years. Henever kidnapped persons related to important people or with good aim. The first was easy to avoid. The second was more difficult, but he gave luck.

He beated much. But , he never practiced penetration. He didnt want to take the risk to make children. After all, he always returned the girls. He had somewhat peculiar ways of violating the targets. Ways that will be described in the near future. Very cruel ways.

They say, in the city, that Hikari Kirishima had a friend who was Yamori 's victim 16 years ago. She was so perturbed that killed herself one month after she was released from captivity. As the Kirishima. Well, she swore by the blood of her family that she would kill the bastard some day.

Victims stay 5 to 10 days in captivity. Only Yamori can touch them. No one else . If anyone touching the girls without his permission, certain death. To ensure that girls do not escape and stay clean, there is Nico.

Nico is a travesty that came Yamori long. She is an accomplice. Nico does not usually steal or kill. She usually only watch the victims. They say that if it were not for her, Yamori would be even worse. But this is a rumor. And you know how to run the rumors.

Since the departure of the previous sheriff, Yamori made four victims. And he wants more. He is hungry . He wants a submissive that scream, to resist, to cry. And that let more willing to violent.

Now in another corner of the city ...

Kaneki was a little nervous about this interview. The young Touka was very nice to look at. But as she asked questions:

Where do you work ?

Single ?

Have family ?

It is attracted to that kind of person?

You can shoot?

Is or has been in a relationship?

It has been sold yourself for something?

Smoke? Drink ?

But that quiz! Kaneki understood why so many questions. Touka is a married woman who is currently living alone with a child. She needs to know very well who she puts in home. And since there is few girls older than 20 and single . And that not in the gutter ...

...

The first month passed very quickly.

Kaneki was enjoying the new school. It has a good environment to work.

In home ...

Living with Touka is having to walk the line. Kaneki had to learn quickly the routine of the house. And make an effort not to drop anything. If not Touka gets mad.

In spite of everything, the two until they get along.

Kaneki was doing well the Ayato. The boy had been happy to find another adult who could play. Our teacher told many stories to the boy. Every night .

There was a girl in the neighborhood who played with Ayato: Hinami. The two were in the same series. When the girl visited the Kirishima residence , Kaneki also played with her.

What bothered most Kaneki , was that Touka did not talk about her husband. At first Kaneki he thought he had left home and Touka still in denial about it.

But after finding a letter, the opinion of our young has changed a bit.

It had been nearly two months Kaneki was in residence when she found the letter.

Touka and Ayato went to a family party. Kaneki found the letter thrown into a corner of the room.

There were no signs that to identify the exact author of the letter, but certainly he was the missing husband.

The letter read as follows:

 _"Dear wife ,_

 _How are you ? How is my beloved lil Ayato? I'm so sorry to miss you. It's been three months since my departure. Things here are very busy. I barely escaped a fatal shooting last week. It is so much violence here, Iireally could not bring you with me._

 _If i am not re-transferred again to Tokyo in the years end ; i will ask for them to send me to another place. And if not, i 'll let the police. And back to your arms that is my place._

 _I received your last letter last week. I'm glad you're doing well with the new tenant. Is Kaneki her name, is not it? I hope she stays a good time with us._

 _Oh my love! I feel so miss your smell. Your moans. Our beautiful breasts. What are mine, only mine. Oh, darling ! These women here are trying me. But , i am strong. I think of you, just you. When these annoying bother me._

 _Honey, when you miss me, dress that coat i left. Pretend i'm holding you. Do not forget me, please. I hope i can see you as soon as i can._

 _With love ,_

 _Your beloved hubby_

 _PS: I knew Yamori goes prowling the region again . Make sure that our tenant knows shoot._

Kaneki reddened to read this letter. Until Touka has a loving husband. Or not ? And if this letter was just a lie? Written by an irresponsible guy who left the family side. Or if it really would be a loving husband?That had to make a very difficult choice.

Kaneki wanted to ask so many things to Touka. She did not want to see her suffering. But the shame is so. But, it is so. Patience, Kana. The truth will come to you.

Before Touka return, Kaneki gave out that missing letter. No one could know that Kana Kaneki read that letter. No one even. "

 _Endnote :_ _In the next chapter, the Kaneki will train shooting . And Touka will open up to her about the marital affairs._ _I will still take a few more chapters 3 to reveal the husband's name. He will only return after the Kaneki is kidnapped by Yamori._


	3. Embracing the unknown

**_Initial note : The reality of this story is a mix of Japan with the old western of United States. The technology here is from 1930s. So, we have refrigerator, washing machine, radio, heater, gas stove. I could not figure out when the clothes dryer was invented. So, pretend you had clothes dryer in the 1930s._**

Narrator P.O.V.

"It had been four months since Kana Kaneki had moved to Kirishimas household. It was early December. The weather was very cold. Very soon be Christmas and start to snow.

Kaneki was practicing target shooting with Arata-san, Touka 's father . Luckily, she came forward with the fix of homeworks and tests. Just to keep the day free. It is still very vivid memory of the first class shooting. At the moment, she paused for lunch with the instructor.

Start of Kaneki's flashback

"Kaneki accompanied Touka to a steel shed. At the door, a dark blue haired man and gentle look was waiting.

"Good afternoon, girls. All right?"

"Yes, daddy." Said Touka.

"Yes, sir." Said Kaneki.

Arata looked at the black haired and smiling gently , asked: "You must be the Kaneki . I am Kirishima Arata . You can call me Arata, only . Nice to meet you, Kaneki-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Arata-san." Replied the girl.

"Ready for your first shooting practice, Kaneko?" Asked Touka.

"I think so." Said the girl.

"Come on, girls." said the man.

Inside the shed, there were several targets.

And a table full of weapons .

Kaneki was amazed.

"How many guns! How will i learn everything?"

"Do not worry, Kaneko. You get used to it soon. It's just start with the basics. I have already explained to you how a simple pistol works . You can."

"That's even, Kaneki-san. Let's start with the simplest weapons." Arata said. "

End of Kaneki's flashback

"Kaneki-san, you're too thoughtful. Did something happen?" Said Arata.

"No, Arata-san. I'm was recalling our first class." Said Kaneki.

"Yeah. It's been a month since we started training 3 times a week. You're already getting the hang. When you move on, i'll teach you to use more complex weapons."

"Yes , yes , yes !" said an excited Kaneki.

"Finish your lunch, take a break and go to training. We still have a Sunday afternoon to spend." Said Arata.

Before answering, Kaneki remembered something that was bothering her mind.

"Arata-san, i do not want to be nosy. But is that i've been very curious about a subject. Can you tell me a little more about the old sheriff."

"But, of course ! Did not Touka tell you about it?"

"No, Arata-san."

"She must be hurt, then. But Kaneki-san, i can not tell you everything. There are things you have to ask Touka -chan. All right?"

"Yes, Arata-san."

"Come on. Many years ago,iI and Hikari were first married. We had as neighbors a family composite by father , mother, a teenager and a child. Unfortunately, the family was killed in a tragedy. Just left the little boy. "

"How sad! Poor boy. Continue, please."

"Well, me and my wife took the boy to create. Do not adopt him , only assume mentoring him. Because if it were adopted, he would be cut off from his family. And we still believed that some of his relatives would show up one day. This fact that never occurred. "

Arata took a breath. He continued:

"About a year later, Touka was born. You know, Kaneki -san. There are people who as soon as the daughter born already promised in marriage to someone else. There was a guy who was disturbing us to promise Touka as a bride for his child that was 4 years old . Hikari came up with a plan. She promised Touka for the boy who lived with us. But, always explained to the two that did not need to marry when he reached the age. They were free to break the commitment. This was just a provisional arrangement to Touka find someone. "

"But ,the Touka married him, did not you?"

"Yes, she married. With 15 years. The age where most women marry. Hikari married 16. I was 18 at the time. And the husband of Touka is seven years older than her."

"She married for love, not married?"

"Yes, she got married. That's what she told me at the wedding eve. I believe she learned to like partner with time. Oh yes! I almost forgot to talk about that person itself. He graduated from law curse to 22, passing right in the public tender for Justice. It is a very serious man, seems cold. But when you know him better, you see he is gentle. He cares a lot with friends and family. And with compliance law, too. "

"It must be an amazing man, then."  
Yes, het is. I hope you're still here when he gets back. I think you will become good friends. Trust me, Kaneki-san."

"I hope so . "

"Let's get back to training. There is still much to train. And in a moment will be very cold."

... ...

The workout is over and Kaneki returned to the house. She could not wait to find her crush, Touka. Poor Kaneki. She fell in love with a married woman and a mother. But that guilt she has to Touka-chan is so playful and provocative? And beautiful?

When the girl with black hair returned home, she found her beloved preparing tea. Kaneki stood in the kitchen doorway, watching the younger.

"Do you want tea, Kaneko?"

"Oh, yeah, Touka-chan."

"Kaneko, your birthday is coming up, is not it?"

"Yes, it is. It's the 20th."

"All right if I make a celebration on Christmas Day?"

"Oh, Touka chan, do not have to worry about?"

"Need, yes." Said Touka.

"The purple-haired went to where she was older and began to shake her cheeks.

"Need, yes, Kaneko-chan! You are my precious lodger. And has become my friend." Touka said after squeezing the cheeks of Kaneki several times.

"I appreciate your kindness, but need not worry, honey."

"Speaking of concern, Kaneko, you know where you are?"

"In the kitchen's door?"

"Look up."

Kaneki looked up and gulped:

"Oh, no Touka-chan, we're under the mistletoe."

"Give me peck on the cheek, Kaneko !"

Kaneki kissed Touka on the cheek:

"Touka-chan, that was unfair. You always make a joke to tease me. So, not worth."

"Playing with you is very entertaining, silly. But now, let's have tea before it gets cold."

Later ...

It was closed the night ...

All too asleep. Ayato and Kaneki were on the fifth sleep.

But Touka was still awake.

She thought her husband was wearing his coat. And writing a letter to him also.

 _" Beloved ,_

 _I'm missing you. Please ,come back soon . Winter is coming . Dress warmly as well. I'll send a gift coat for you .Avoid shots. I did as you asked. Kaneki is training shot with dad. She has made progress. It will soon be her birthday. But , as it is near Christmas, i will celebrate the two things together. As for Ayato, he is well in school. Just dying to miss you. And the family business go well, thank you. As mom and dad. Please take care._

 _With passion,_

 _Your Touka_

Touka looked at that letter, very thoughtful.

Oh, dear. I wanted my heart just was hisr yet. I still love you so much . But ,i fell in love with Kaneko. She is smart, cute, innocent. You are you. Strong, fair, caring. They are two different people fighting for my heart. And i wanted to stay with the two. I wanted my dream come true. Please, love, come back soon. I can no longer hold out for long.

Touka closed the cover and put some scent on the letter. She still has to prepare the postal pouch with the jacket. Maybe she put something else. As a scarf, maybe.

That done, she went to sleep. Wrapped in blankets, without taking away the thick coat that covered her. "

 _Endnote : I decided to postpone Yamori's part. The bastard will only capture the Kaneki after the threesome is formed. I think now gives to know who is Touka's husband , does not it? Please give a chance to this story. Will have Touken until the end, i promise. But, Touken in a threesome. The person with whom Touka married is her relative in the manga. But , here they do not have blood ties or adoption ties. Ie , without incest. Please give a chance to my fic. Onegai!_


	4. Xmas temptation in Kirishima household

**_Initial note :_** ** _Making a pleasure for Touken fans. You know, if Touken was an yuri ship , i even will ship it willingly. But , it is that i prefer the Touka with girls. The only straight otp had with her, turned incestuous. What about Kaneki, i prefer ships yaoi with him (the only girls i ship with him are Eto and Hinami). Usually, i just ship Touken within threesome._**

Narrator P.O.V.

"The Kirishima residence was in a place a little further away from the large urban center. Still, the house was in the dirt road which passed by steps, bicycles and rare cars.

There was an iron gate at the entrance. From the entrance door to the balcony, there was a stone path. In front of the house, there was a big tree with swing, grass and some flowers. Behind the house, there was a shower, fruit trees. To the east side of the house, there was a room annex that housed where stay the laundry sink, washing machine and dryer. The latter was more used in winter or rainy days. The room attachment was connected to the kitchen.

In house's entrance , there was a ladder leading to a small balcony. There was a table and chairs and some plants there. From the balcony, we reached the entrance hall, where they were hats and shoes.

The hall opened into a hallway. In it there were some doors. The first doors were the kitchen and living room. At the end, there was a door to a small bathroom and library. And a ladder. On the second floor there were 3 rooms: the owners, the Kaneki and Ayato. And a large was an wooden bathtub in the shower's place . When someone wanted to take a shower, it was only removing the bath plug. This led to two people.

There was also a bench with a large closet, place to put towels. The bathroom had azure tiles. Unlike the housethat had white color. There was carpet in the hallway as well as several pictures on the wall of the same.

The rooms were very beautiful. They had curtains , closets, ornaments, large beds. Even the small Ayato slept in a big bed. It was really a very nice house.

...

It was Christmas Eve. Touka made a small party at home. To celebrate Christmas and Kaneki's birthday .

There was plenty of good food. Touka, Hikari and even Eto helped meal. Yes, Eto was a friend of the aforementioned young.

They were the people present in the party : Touka, Kaneki, Ayato, Hikari, Arata, Eto with her husband Tatara. And her father, Mr. Yoshimura, owner of a famous confectionery, Anteiku.

Gifts were exchanged, and Happy Christmas wishes. And happy birthday wishes to Kaneki. The absence of a certain person was also felt. The party ended early.

...

Later, about 22 hours ...

The small Ayato was already asleep. Embraced with gifts that he had won. What he liked best was what came in the mail, from the papa: a stuffed bunny.

Other than that, he won a jacket (Eto and Tatara), a candy box (Mr. Yoshimura), a toy car (Kaneki aunt), a ball (Grandpa and Grandma) and many homemade chocolates (Mom).

Already Kaneki won the following gifts (all accompanied birthday card): a sweater handmade (Hikari), a book about weapons (Arata) and a copy of the Kamasutra (Touka with a card saying that it was to train before marriage, not to say what Kaneki almost had a heart attack). Oh yeah ! A confectionary package (Mr. Yoshimura), a pair of earrings (Eto and Tatara). And homemade cookies (made by Ayato with help from Mom).

As for Touka she won the following gifts: A double quilt (Mom and Dad), a beer box (Eto and Tatara), homemade cookies (Mr. Yoshimura) and scarf (Kaneki). She received an adornment for hair by mail. Husband present. Ayato gave her a chocolate box .

The others present in the party won little snowmen made of cloth to use as garnish. It was a small celebration, but it was fun.  
...

Touka and Kaneki were talking later. The older thanked the heavens that the youngest had not drunk that night. Kaneki not want to hear embarrassing things. Still, Touka not stop talking. She discoursed about marriage. On the importance of touching the body and pleasure yourself alone. Not being a submissive wife. Among other advice. That deep, deep down, were important. But that left our lil black haired virgin full of shame. And lust too. Touka was abusing lately. She flirted not directly, but reassured with the provocations.

Basically, the two young women wanted to lie in bed and make love . There was a lot of sexual tension. But there was a marriage to be respected. Then, as a result. Each went to the bedroom, masturbate until they can not anymore. Thinking together. Wishing to touch one another. Exchanging kisses and hugs. But that temptation! The red apple are chasing them . The desire to prove it was very large.

Poor young womem . One torn between two loves. And the other holding herself not to bite the apple of sin. So tempting fruit. it looked so tasty. Commit this sin might be inevitable. Or not ."

 _Endnote :_ _It was short. I know . I come back with Touka's husband the next chapter. Will be crying. But it's time to start this threesome. Before two girls bite the apple of betrayal._


	5. The ghost is back

**_Initial note :_** ** _So, Touka's husband is back. Get ready for a bit of trouble. Damn, Ishida! Why is my OTP consists of two people who are uncle and niece? They could be cousins, is not it? After all, cousins married in Japan. And in Tokyo Ghoul too (look at the families of Shuu and Miza). Why are you ruined a ship so perfect? Damn, Ishida! A thousand times damn ! Remmeber . Touka and Yomo are not blood related in this fic . So , no incest here ._**

Narrator P.O.V.  
"It was a cold day of January. The usual dust of the city had been replaced by snow. It was cold. Very cold. At the train station, people go and returned.  
A tall, white and strong disembarks. Carrying a large suitcase. He's tired from a long trip. It was seven months away from home to work. But, now he returned to his city and his old post. Man goes to the point of the proceedings (for those who do not know are carriages carrying people) and catches a pass near his residence.  
He descends close to home. With careful not to drag the bag in the snow. Even though the snow is low. He still own the key. He enters . Leave the boots, coat and hat in the entrance hall. He notes that there are 3 pairs of slippers and not two. He imagines to be the tenant.  
Our man is hungry. He washes his hands and begins to rummage through the fridge and the cupboard behind food. He finds some tea. And homemade cookies. Great . This will give a snack. He put the water to boil. Nothing like being at home.  
Meanwhile, upstairs. Touka Kirishima is coming out of the bath. When suddenly she hears footsteps downstairs. "Maybe it's a thief. That the impudence! In broad daylight!" She thought. And without further ado she took the gun and went down the stairs slowly, quietly. She was skulking in corners, trying to find the possible invader.  
When she reached the kitchen door, she found. He was back. And yet stirring in the cupboards. It would be a food thief?  
She pointed the gun and said : i do not know who you are, but i suggest turning the front and put your hands in the air . I'm armed . "  
The attacker turned. He was made a surprise face.  
"Renji ! Are you !"  
"Of course , i am. Who else in this region is high, strong and has silver hair?"  
Touka lowered the gun and said :  
"Sorry love, i thought it was a thief. I'm going up there to keep the gun and i 'll be back."  
No sooner said than done .  
Touka was fast and whoosh. Her heart is racing. Her beloved is back. On the one hand, this is good. But, on the other. Her two passions are now under the same roof. And she dared to confuse the spouse with a thief. But the fault is not hers. How would she know that he was back? There was no warning at all.  
When she returned to the kitchen, Yomo was taking tea.  
She sat across the table.  
"This will go down in history. I come home and my wife confuses me a thief."  
"That's because you have not warned me that again."  
"Honey, i received the transfer last week. I wanted it to be a surprise. And the good. I won 10 vacation days. 10 days, love."  
"That's great. Now, let the news." Said Touka.  
"I'm all ears, tell me."  
"Well, i do not need to mention that we have a lodger. Is not it? She is quiet and a bit sensitive, but do not worry. I'm working in the afternoons there in the store. And now, we have a clothes dryer."  
"Interesting. Now, i'll tell you mine."  
"Go ahead, sweetheart."  
"It was a difficult time. It was a very violent region. There have been days i narrowly escaping. When they were not thugs to disrupt, were prostitutes wanting a program."  
"Wow! It must have been difficult for you. But, do not think that will be easy here, no. Yamori is back. And playing the terror again."  
"Bastard! I will send him to hell if it's the last thing i do."  
"And me and Ayato . You 'll leave us alone?"  
"Of course not, Touka!"  
"So, no obsessions about killing bad guys. Oh, yeah! Go take a shower and come help me finish lunch."  
"Okay, okay."

Kaneki finished her work shift at school. Students walk as slackers. And the cold. You must be patient with them. At that time, the class can not be tiring. If not the entire class sleep.  
After the turn, she went to get Ayato in kindergarten. But when looking for the boy, she received the information that the boy had left already accompanied by the father. So , Kaneki went home. Full of things on her mind. She knows she will not have peace. Her biggest rival is back . This is bad or good. Bad if she can not suppress cravings on Touka. It's good if it succeeds in forgetting the beloved.  
Whatever Kaneki want is peace.  
When she got home, everything was quiet. She gone for the second floor. Kaneki saw Ayato in his room. Doing homework probably. She went to the bathroom. Bathed length. Once finished, she was in search of the boy .  
"Ayato-kun, let's dinner?"  
"Not today, Kaneki aunt. My dad came back and he said he would leave me and Mom. Aunt Kaneki, i'm so glad Dad came back. I'm almost finished my lesson. And soon, i will leave."  
"Finish your homework properly. And have fun, my little one."  
Kaneki went down to the kitchen.  
Touka was already there.  
"Hi, Kaneki-chan. You're probably already aware of the news , is not it?"  
"Yes, Touka-chan. When i went to get Ayato at school, he had gone with his father."  
"I was i who asked him to fetch the puppy."  
"Okay. I knew that you and Ayato will leave."  
"Yes, we will . Dont worry about the food i left a very hot thing for you: Meat pancakes"  
"Wow !"  
"Glad you liked it, Kaneko. Now, i have a question for you. What did you think of my husband?"  
"I have not met him. I imagine he was at home. Maybe, he is sleeping."  
Touka fumed: "Why, that damned ! What impolite ! I'll be back, Kaneko"  
10 minutes later ...  
Touka returned with a tall, strong man in her arm . And by the face, very serious. And also very handsome . Oh , Gosh ! He is hot.  
Kaneko swallowed. Touka seems the kind of wife who bossess the husband.  
"Kaneki, i want to apologize for the lack of my husband's ways. He has a bad habit of hiding when we have people from outside the family in home."  
"All right, Touka -chan."  
Kaneki looked at the man and said:  
"Nice to meet you, i'm Kana Kaneki. I'm a teacher."  
"Hello. My name is Yomo. I hope your stay here is good, Kana."  
Upon hearing her first name, Kaneki looked with amazement at the man.  
"Did i say something wrong? I can not call her by her first name?"  
"It's that no one outside of my family call me Kana. But, okay you call me that."  
"Kaneko chan,iI do not call you by name because i like your name. So , i even created a nickname for you." Said Touka.  
"It's okay, guys. Do not worry about names. Now, excuse me i'm going to the bathroom."  
Kaneki locked herself in the bathroom. She was red as a pepper. As the husband of her secret lover could be so hot in hell? And how he had the courage to call her by name. Not that she was offended. Oh Gosh ! This will pay off. And how are you . And her beloved? She had created a nickname for her. Poor Kaneki. Always so sensitive.  
Some minutes later ...  
Knock on the door ...  
"Kaneko, is everything okay?"  
"More or less. I'll be fine, Touka -chan."  
"Will even ? "  
"Yes , i will . "  
"All right then . "  
More about 20 minutes later ...  
Kaneki unlock from the bathroom. She went downstairs. The house seemed deserted. There was a small ticket on the kitchen , stating where the family had dinner.  
Kaneki was eating. And then lie down in the bedroom. Even if she was not sleepy. She needed to think. And think. And both think she slept. And she had the first of many really vivid dreams. Very intense.  
And later when the family returned, someone had to sleep on the couch. You know, a strike was installed. Eh, eh. Too much water will roll. "

 _ **Endnote :**_ _ **I do not believe i wrote this chapter. I am the shame of Tokyo Ghoul fandom .**_

 _ **Reason : crackshipping .**_


	6. Patching the holes

_**Initial note :**_ _ **It's time of the famous D.R. (discussing the relationship). I had a thousand ideas for this chapter. But in no time, i saw the Yomo super angry with Touka.**_

 _ **PS: The tea that Yomo refers is a contraceptive made of herbs and taken as tea. This drink has to be taken every day of the month. Well they could invent a tea as like this .**_

Narrator P.O.V.

"It had been three days that Yomo returned home. And things between him and Touka were not very good. Since the night of his return, our man was sleeping on the couch. Touka had a strike.

Well, today was Sunday. Day off . But it was winter day. It was without snow tempest . A good day for ice skating.

Taking advantage of this, Kaneki took the day to skate with Ayato and Hinami. It was a good excuse to leave the lovebirds alone.

... ...

It was afternoon ...

Touka was in the room, lying on her back. She was thinking about her past attitudes. Our young woman was nervous. The fact that the two lovers it be under the same roof only made her tense.

It was hard to look at her husband's face. The strike was a lame excuse not to face him. In the first two days, he thought she still had angry with him for seven months away.

But, then he thought it might be something else.

He slammed the door. There was no answer. So, he decided to anyway.

"What do you want?" asked Touka without changing position.

"Talk." He said.

"Sit on the couch." She said.

He sat on the couch. And he took breath to speak.

"Touka. I do not know what happened when i was out. But , i'm sure there was something. That would be the only explanation for you to treat me so coldly. Please , tell me what happened. I am your husband. I'm here to help you. "

Touka sighed. And trembled. She continued in the same position she was. Yomo understood this as a sign that she was uncomfortable.

"You will not want to look at me if i speak."

"How can you be so sure? I have not heard."

"You'll be angry, Renji. Trust me." Touka said beginning to cry.

Yomo was silent for a while. Sometimes it's better to keep quiet.

"You know, Touka, I really like you. Even though we were both encouraged to marry each other, i wanted it. I wanted it so much. I love you, Touka. And i do not want my presence to be a reason disgusted you. I always watch your mood before i touch you. Never touched your body without your permission . "

"I love you too, Renji. I loved someone else, but i learned to love you. You're everything to me."

"So, honey, what ails you. Please , tell me. I'm going to help you."

So Touka hurried out of bed and jumped on her husband's lap. She stood, head bowed. It was hard to look at him.

Her face was bathed in tears.

She was embarrassed.

Yomo began to caress her hair. She was sobbing.

"Calm down! Calm down, i'm here. You have all the time in the world."

"Renji, i want you to know I love you very much. Very much. And , i still wish you well. Very much. But unfortunately, you're not the only one. There's someone else in my heart."

Yomo gave a heavy sigh.

"Touka, look at me, please. In my eyes, if possible."

With some difficulty, she looked at her husband. Staring at those silver eyes.

"Touka, you betrayed me?"

"No ."

"The other person knows that you love her?"

"No . "

"Do you think she can match you?"

"Yes . "

Yomo sighed heavy again. Touka lowered her head. The shame was too much.

"You know, Touka. I knew one day this would happen. I'm a cold guy. You often fight with me because of my behavior . I work on something where i can not return home alive. I understand that you have fallen in love with another person. But , i 'm glad you still love me and have respected our marriage. "

Touka took strength to speak. She was still head down.

"You will not be mad at me?"

"No, i will not. I would be angry if you had betrayed me. But, you held and was honest with me. It's your heart."

"And what will you do, Renji."

"Well, as you say you like me, i still want to stay in this house. Unless you want me to get out of here."

Touka stopped. Yomo remained quiet.

Suddenly Touka stood up and led Renji to bed. She lay with her husband over her. His head was resting on his wife's chest. And he hugged her.

She started an caresses session on her man.

He closed his eyes and let himself go.

"You know, Renji, i like to make love with you. But , i have a problem. We're both dominant by nature. We are two equal. It is difficult for me to be your passive."

"I understand you, love. So , i try to leave you over as much as i can. But there are times when i need to dominate you. It's my nature, first of all."

"Good, dear. Good."

"Changing the subject a little, Touka. Because i'm curious. Who stole your heart?"

Touka reddened. Yomo was still with eyes closed and did not see it.

"It was the Kaneko, love. She stole my heart."

Yomo laughed.

"Until she is fluffy, based on little that i could observe ."

"She is the passive of my dreams."

"So that's what you want. A passive lover."

"That was it, yes."

So Yomo rose, getting seated. And he pulled the Touka to his lap.

The two faced each other.

"Touka Kirishima Yomo, i know that your heart can not be changed.

So ...

You can flirting with Kana. Dating her. Having her as your mistress. Girlfriend. Bride . Or even a wife. "

Touka was surprised.

"What !?"

"That's right you heard, dear."

"What you will want in return Yomo Renji?"

"Courting your mistress. We'll both to share her ."

"You can not be serious." Touka it.

"Yes , i am . "

"What motivated you to decide it so quickly, my husband?"

"I noticed some couples like this when i was in another city."

"So, love. Do not tell me you fantasized about us having a lover in common?"

"And if i do that? What's wrong? I was alone. I needed to occupy my mind with something not to give temptations. But , i confess that in my imagination, our lover was a man."

"You do not exist, even."

"I exist, yes. And i'm here with you."

"And then. When do we start?"

"So you want. I only ask discretion on the street. And do not let the Ayato know that until he can understand this whole situation."

"I know. We'll have to be careful not to frighten her. She is sensitive as you noticed."

"And you do not think i did not notice it?"

"I know. How about we enjoy ourselves and play a little, my husband?"

"How are you caring. You still take tea?"

"I did not stop for a single day since you left."

"Great . "

"Renji. Lie down, please. I'll undress you."

Many clothes were thrown on the floor.

Kisses and caresses were exchanged.

Bodies loved one each outrer . And they joined. Peace were made.

In the meantime, Kaneki and Ayato returned. They were exhausted from skating. They were bathing, eating and sleeping.

Ayato realized that there was something wrong between his parents. The boy hoped for everything to return to normal.

Kaneki wanted the same. Poor girl. Little did she become a lover soon. "

 _Endnote :_ _For the next chapters, we will have: short telling a little of the daily lives of our protagonists, Yomotouken, a chapter Eto x Tatara. To finally get to the part where the Kaneki will be kidnapped by Yamori. I'll still write Yomouka hentai for this fic. But will stay after the kidnapping._


	7. Eto and Ryou

_**Initial Note: In this chapter , we talk about the couple Eto / Tatara and a little more about Saloon Aogiri. Tatara's first name is Ryou this fic. Warning for some mature scenes.**_

Narrator P.O.V.

"Ah, the Saloon Aogiri! The flower on the outskirts of Tokyo. A lively place with some security. Good for a decent meal. This is because the owners know how to shoot well. So ,criminals do not dare to riot.

Employees and owners here have stories a little sad. Has Noroi (aka Noro), a friend of Eto's daddy , who lost his voice. Has Miza, a girl who suffers from dwarfism and has always been so humiliated. Has Takizawa, a former detective who left the police due to mental problems. Has Tatara, a Chinese immigrant who was subjected to slave labor. And hase Eto, orphan of mother and daughter of a former hit man who now owned a cafeteria, the Anteiku.

Even with all these stories, the atmosphere of this place is fun. Of course, almost all kinds of people come here. Even criminals. The food is so good that impossible to avoid the place.

When you enter the Saloon, there will be many tables. And you will see a counter of drinks in the background. There , you meet Tatara. Always with face partially covered with a red mask. In the kitchen, is Noro. And the other employees serve customers and take care of the cleaning.

Early in the afternoon and evening, people go to the Saloon looking for a heavier meal. At other times, the demand is for drinks, talks, negociations , card games.

... ...

Eto and Ryou. Their story is linked to the Saloon.

When Eto turned 16, she began attending the place to write. It is obvious that she noticed the discreet bartender. She found that his quiet way was charming .

Eto nuzzled and nuzzled. And she found out that the guy was single. Dont have another way . She took on the guy to get a date. Tatara only relented because he had no patience with Eto. He planned to drop off soon. But , when Eto showed her true colors, he liked what he saw. A young and intelligent woman , full of life. Worth it ! So , Tatara asked the girl in dating. What culminated in marriage a year and a half later.

They married as soon as Eto ended the highschool. Now , Eto works with her husband and continues writing. She never stopped and will never stop. Because she is indomitable.

The couple lives on the Saloon. Behind the bar counter, it has a hidden staircase that leads to the house. It is not very large. It has bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, a room used as an office and library, service area. And a small terrace to extend the clothes.

Sometimes, Eto is so indomitable, but so indomitable. That the house is not enough for two. It is common that they fuck in the empty Saloon.

One of the couple's fave games is having sex on Saloon's tables or in the bar. And imagine that they are being watched.

Sometimes the Eto likes running naked, challenging her husband to get her. Tatara costs a little, but always manages to reach his wife. Eto loves getting on top. And imagine to be riding.

Tatara loves to put his wife in doggie style and fuck her until she is moaning: " More Ryou , more !Give me more !"

Eto found that sadomasochism can be healthy and fun. And Tatara loves. They reversed the positions of dominance / submission frequently.

In addition to these sexual activities already mentioned, the couple likes to eat, reading, singing, drinking together. And target practice too. Tatara can shoot with bow and arrow. He has taught Eto how to shoot.

Tatara is retracted in public. It is a result of the time he was treated like a doormat unable to complain. He has wounds that have healed but are still open. The reason for hiding the face in public is the slave scar he has. Upon leaving China, he was no longer a slave, but even then it is hard to show to others that mark.

He's not a stupid man. He even came from a good family, but was orphaned and abducted into slavery. It was released when adulthood and fled to Japan.

Eto never feared her husband's past . Indeed, it is hard to say what her fear. After losing her mother, she expects everything. All the even .

Eto's mom was killed by a guy who worked with her father, when he was a hired assassin. Kuzen Yoshimura, the father of our girl was a murderer, yes. By necessity, not by choice. When he had a chance, he dropped out. He opened a coffee shop and started a family. But a former partner did not accept this and tried to destroy it. Yoshimura widowed. But killed the last time before entering a totally peaceful life.

Eto always trained shooting with firearms since childhood. Because you never know when you'll need. Now she learns archery. Never know . For an hour, the weather is good. But another time is dust in the wind. And with the dust comes all that is bad.

Eto and Ryou. Ryou and Eto. A couple marked by violence, but passed through it. As the dust is blown away. "

Endnote : Do you like it ? In next chapter , i will tell about Kirishimas day life .


	8. The Kirishimas life

_**Initial note : Today, we will bring some of the daily life of the residents of Kirishima household: Touka, Yomo, Ayato and tenant Kaneki. Warning for some mature scenes.**_

Ayato P.O.V.

"Everyone tells me that child's life is easy. Easy, nothing! I wanted to see a piece of cake if you lived in my house. I spend the whole day at school. I take the free time to do homework and have less wors at home. I wanted to play more, but Mom and Dad always take my time.

I do not know yet read completely, but i can read a little bit. Mom has upset me so that i learn to read soon. She did not stop talking about how important this is.

She always invents something for me to help at home. And when does not invent, she tells me to draw things that she calls useful as maps, for example.

And when they do not disturb me, aunt Kaneki insists on reading to me. Not that i do not like. I wanted to play with my stroller a little, Mom and Dad! I'm an only child. That's not fair . The only good side to this is to know that Hinami-chan goes through the same. We are not alone, Hina-chan. We are two who want to play more.

Then it's time to sleep soon. Mom and Dad, that's not fair. I want to play more. School is good, listening to stories is good, but i want to play. Ayato wants to play.

I wanted Mom and Dad to pass a little time with me. But they are so busy. At least still have aunt Kaneki aunt. Ayato wants to play, wants to play , yes. "

Kaneki P.O.V.

"The day begins early, because classes start early. I always take the Ayato with me to school. And usually, i go back with him too. But my departure time is an hour after his activities end. It's good that he do his homework at school.

In free time, i have to help with meals and laundry. And the heavy cleaning at the weekend. Still it has proofs and homework to correct and shot to train. And i still find some time to play with Ayato-kun.

I love it when i have a private moment in my room. Naked, madly touching my body. Imagining Touka -chan naked. And making love with me. Imagining her over me, all full of fire. Now that we have Yomo, i fantasize about the two making lovewith me. He dominated me and pressing me against the wall.

It is my moment of relief. The tiring life. Students are rebels. They make me mad. Unless beloved frustration is bad. This fire that burns inside me drives me crazy. Oh, life! Oh, God! "

Touka P.O.V.

"Many women who work complain to assume alone the domestic chores. Of that, i can not complain completely. It's not that my husband does not help. It is that he spends the day out in a stressful job. And do the taks for morning, when i'm alone. But when he can, he helps me. Now, has Kaneko to help.

During the week, it is light cleaning, making food and laundry. Heavy cleaning is for the weekend. When i have more help.

Being a mother and work is difficult. But , i do not regret having children in marriage from the beginning. Then it would be difficult to fit a child in my routine.

My work does not tire me. It is not that complicated. What tires me is the chores . And discover new ways to take the Ayato. Ah yes ! My son has to take his time in the best way possible. I do not want a boy loitering.

And after a tiring day, all i want is to lie in bed and be pampered. I suffered like hell when my hubby was out. I wanted to play with Kaneko, but had a wedding to respect. Now, i can move forward. And try new games.

I miss when the Ayato was a baby. I could play in the house. Running from one side to the other. Fucking in the kitchen. In the room . In the bathroom. At the library . Miss it .

Ah! And i said that i have a husband to discipline too? But it is only when he acts in crudest form. Or it is very cold. Oh life ! When i can, i go to the Saloon Aogiri. Drink a little. I love the beer there. Oh life !"

Yomo P.O.V.

"I wanted to work less. But it's difficult. 6 times a week is exhausting. All right that in Saturday, i work two hours less. If my workload was smaller, i could help more at home.

My professional life comes down to dealing with crime. And risk your life for it. I've made a few shots grazed. I have a stab scar. It is so much violence that i learned to be neutral to it. I became cold in public.

At home, i help in cleaning and the kitchen. I play with my son, i buy the groceries. I like to receive my reward at home. Love and be loved is my greatest award. Being a husband and father is very good.

I love my life . I missed it when i was away on business. I went through hell as dust through the wind. I'm alive .

My life is no longer the same. A pretty and lovely woman crossed my path. But , i will not end up like many of my colleagues who jump the fence. I'm about to start something new and different. With approval and desire of my wife. A new life in my life now. Here , i go . "

 **Endnote :I hope you have enjoyed. Here ends the first phase of my fic. In phase 2, we will see the threesome's beginning as well as the Kaneki's capturei through Yamori. It will be the darkest part of the fic.**


	9. Seduction and oranges

_Warnings : oral sex , masturbation , orange , tribadism , nudity . Ie , Touka and Kaneko making love ._

Narrator POV.  
"Kaneki awoke to another day without knowing what to expect. A private war of seduction began. And our teacher was the target of hourse's owners . They were full of lust and desire to take our young to bed. And fill her with love and affection.  
The first acts were more or less innocent. Type unintentionally wanting.  
Type, Touka stumbling and falling with the breasts in Kaneki's face . The Yomo forgetting to lock the door in the shower. And taking a bath that makes less noise. Just to make sure that the Kaneki will get him naked.  
After the level was rising. Renji and Touka circulating only underwear in the house (when Ayato is not around, of course). Making love in the kitchen or living room. Had a time where Kaneki down to drink water. When she entered the kitchen, her eyes widened and turned around.  
Kaneki this confusing. She does not know what is happening. Basically, she senses a conspiracy.  
After three weeks of watching these daring, our Kaneki is in the heat for sure. Masturbating herself like crazy, having wet dreams. And very hot.

In the fourth week of provocation, an answer.  
Kaneki called Touka for a private conversation in her room.  
Touka already imagined what could be. She just hoped that Kaneko would not be too mad.  
"Touka-chan, is something that is bothering me very, very much. I need to talk."  
"Speech that i hear you, Kaneko."  
Kaneki took breath:  
"You know Touka-chan, the last few weeks i have noticed that i am a nuisance"  
Touka raised an eyebrow:  
"But why do you think so, Kaneko?"  
"See well. You and your husband want to have some privacy. And i'm disturbing you. "Kaneko said.  
"No it does not, Kaneko! We are we doing on purpose. If you were so undesirable as well, we would not do it. "  
"What !" said Kaneki.  
Touka took breath to speak. The time is now. It's time to confess feelings.  
"Kana Kaneki ,from the bottom of my heart, i'm in love with you. I want to love you from head to toe. Do you long for me. I want you to be my wife. "  
Kaneki cried and cried. It seemed too good to be true. Her Touka desires her .  
"Touka-chan, i want you. I love you. I wanna be loved by you. It would be lovely us to stay together. But you have a commitment to protect. It will not.  
"It will be so, my love. The Renji agreed that i date you. Since , i will be discreet. "  
Kaneki seemed to believe her ears. She'll stay with the beloved. That's great. But like every dream has a price.  
"Touka-chan, i know that this permission will not come for free. What is the price?"  
"You will be my lover. But in return will be Renji's lover too. "  
"The price is right, my love. I accept."  
"You'll have moments with me and him. And with both at the same time. I'll give you tea that prevents pregnancy. So there will be no concerns with children. Not that i do not appreciate the idea you see preggt. It is not the time for it. And you're well aware of that. "  
Kaneki was elated about the possibilities. The love of the curtain opened for her. Two once. It was a chance and so much. No waste. Starting with the beautiful woman with purple hair that is in her bed asking for love.  
"Touka-chan, since you're in my bed ... Will we could play a little?"  
Touka got a little surprise, but liked what she heard.  
"Hurriedly, huh? But it's alright. Let's play. Come be my beautiful passive and gem on my love. "  
Kaneki lay in bed. She and Touka started kissing. The intensity of the kisses increased. The heat also.  
They were stripped one another. A pile of clothes was formed on the floor. One looked at the body of another. Touka was surprised with the breasts of the beloved. Kaneko hid the size of that her bust very well . The depilation was impeccable. Except for the vagina, which was hairy . Touka hated vaginas hairy. But she is sure that Renji would appreciate it.  
Kaneki found Touka's body beautiful . Especially the ass. Beautiful ass that! Will tightening is very large.  
Touka kissed and sucked her beloved boobs . Then she stood shaking and shaking them. And then brushed her nipples in the Kaneki's. She kissed the lover. She ran her fingers through that pretty black long hair. Touka was glad this in bed with her passion.  
The purple haired left a trail of kisses until she reach her partner's navel . Kaneki spread her legs and left to be played. Touka toyed with Kaneki's clitoris , making this squirm. It was a crazy feeling. Kaneki wanted to scream, but was afraid of Ayato wake up and get the two in the act.  
Kaneki was enjoying being touched. It was great to feel those hands. Then began to oral sex session. 10-minute attack. Kaneki took a lot of willpower not to scream. After being wildly blowjob, Touka pulled her for scissors.  
Then the bed caught fire. Two full lovers horny and lust. Orgasm came. The bed soaked.  
Pause for a rest.  
In the second round, they had 69 . Kaneki won a rimming too. And a shower of kisses in her back. And many slaps and bite in the ass. Warm kisses were exchanged , whispers in the ear, vows of love. The bed caught fire again and doused once.  
After an intense session of love, Touka collapsed on Kaneki. The two were so tired they fell asleep soon. They slept a deep sleep. So ,that the next morning the act was Saturday. They stood up when they were 10 hours.  
When Touka left the room, she found a note on the door:  
 _"Dear wife,_  
 _How was your night? I hope it was great. I left some food for you. Do not worry about the Ayato. He's the Fueguchi's . Enjoy the day. But make sure that Kana will be clean and perfumed . I plan to play tonight with her._  
 _Kisses,_  
 _Renji_  
PS: Please change the sheets of our bed. I got carried away last night. "  
Touka laughed. The idea of seeing her husband dying full of horny made her very excited. Oh, Renji! Hardly knows what awaits him in bed. The day promises, promises much. But before eating, she took Kaneko for a very long shower in the shower. Nothing like getting clean and perfumed together. "  
 _Endnote : Do you like it ? Comments ?_


	10. In raven's nest

_Initial note :_ _Came the turn of Kaneki to play with Yomo. Warnings: Nudity, masturbation and oral sex.  
Yomokane fans, have fun._

 _Kaneki P.O.V._

 _Begining of Kaneki's flashback_

 _" What ?!" I did not seem to believe what Touka told me. I was still dizzy from the night before._

 _"That's right you heard, Kaneko. The Renji wants to play with you tonight."_

 _"But now?"_

 _"Yes, lil love . He wants."_

 _"And if i do not?"_

 _"But Kaneko. Just say no. He'll understand. So, i hope. If he does not understand, i put him out."_

 _"And what i do, Touka-chan?"_

 _"Anything you will not regret later, sweetheart."_

 _"Oh, Touka-chan ! I'm so nervous."_

 _"Relax and enjoy, Kaneko. Enjoy. Tell me, beloved, what do you think my husband is in bed."_

 _"He seems to be possessive and kind."_

 _"Yes, that's true. And what else?"_

 _I was very red to answer that ..._

 _"Eh .. eh ... I think he's really big down there."_

 _"You hit. It is quite large , large . Very big , even .Sometimes , i have a little trouble in certain positions because of that."_

 _"What position does he like?"_

 _"Either he can see the face of the partner."_

 _"Oh, Touka-chan, i think it will be cool."_

 _"Go, yes, my love. Have fun."_

 _End of Kaneki's flashback_

"I was in my bed. Doors locked, lights on. And a big, strong man sitting next to me.

"Are you nervous, sweetie?"

"Yes ,i am. "

"Stay calm. I will not take your gourd today. Relax."

"Caress my head and i will relzax."

His big hands touched my hair. And my head.

He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear:

"Sit on my lap, okay."

I sat. I confess that i felt excited when realized that i was sitting on something hard.

I took courage and said:

"We just started and you already are hard ."

He grinned from ear to ear.

I was very red.

"I do not know what my wife did to you, but you did not seem that way not abused."

"Are you two to leave me like this."

"Really ? "

"Yes, Yomo, that's it."

"Call me Renji, please."

"OK."

"So Kana. You want to undress you or want me to take off your clothes?"

"Take off your clothes and mine, please."

He undressed me. And then he got naked for me. Oh Gosh ! He's handsome ! Muscular chest, strong arms. And he 's really big between the legs.

He looked at me intently and sighed.

"You have a beautiful breasts. And all hairy between legs .Loved it .Now , please lie down."

Yomo P.O.V.

"I never thought i would lay me with another woman. Now, i understand why Touka was crazy. The Kana is simply too beautiful and cute. I need to be patient until the day i can penetrate her . Oh, heavens !"

We started kissing. Twined tongues. Wet kisses.

I went down the kisses down her body to get where i wanted.

I pulled her legs and began to suck the vagina.

I did not stop until my mouth stayed wet and Kana moaned.

She moaned. And it just gave me more horny.

I positioned her to 69.

I came. She drank it all.

She asked me to lie back.

And she planted kisses on my neck, back and butt.

I lay down and began to suck her breasts.

They are soft.

She asked me to masturbate her.

I put her sitting on my lap and did what she asked.

She made another request.

She wanted to suck me.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

Kana knelt before me. And put her mouth on my dick.

I came again.

I pulled her into my lap and gave her a few caresses.

She told me she was feeling safe and secure way.

I was happy.

She said she wanted to sleep.

So Kana turned off the lights and pulled me under the covers.

It will be the first time i sleep with a naked woman who is not my wife.

Oh, Kana! Hang on . I still have a lot to show you. Wait for me."

 **Endnote :Now that i have my own computer, i'll try more frequent updates. I had a thousand ideas for this chapter, but could not get the paper. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
